The Trouble With Corsets
by Masih
Summary: Where Caspian and Edmund find out just how troublesum corsets can be... Set just after PC NON-Slash! and please believe me when I repete, NON-Slash!


"King Edmund!"

Edmund stopped walking and turned around hiding his smile behind a fake irritated look. "Caspian, don't call me _King_ Edmund. We are equals, just call me Edmund or just plain Ed," scolded Edmund.

By this time Caspian was standing in front of Edmund, breathing heavily from his exertion to catch one of the kings of old, "Yes, Kin- Edmund." Caspian exhaled and his breath ghosted a crossed Edmund's face and Edmund shuddered. What? Wouldn't you shudder if a Tellemeren who only had the use of water and a boar's hair toothbrush to brush his teeth let alone clean his breath?

Edmund let his smile spread on his face, "Good. Now what did you want?"

"I just wanted to know what you were up to," explained Caspian.

"I was going to deliver a message to Susan because one of her suitors is here to clame his walk with her in the garden, like she promised him she would."

Caspian's face fell but then quickly lighted back up. "Could I come with you?" he asked eagerly.

Edmund was a little suspicious but then heartily agreed. So then they merrily walked down the hall, making jokes as they went, to Susan's room to deliver the message.

Soon they came barreling in to Susan's apartment that looked almost exactly the same as her old apartments from the last time they were in Narnia.

"Susan! The Suitor who you promised to play kiss face with in garden is here!"

"What?" Susan asked, popping out of her closet wearing her nicest dress or as Peter, Caspian and Edmund called it, the Yes- I'm- a- Slut- Just- Kiss- Me- and- Touch- Me- Already dress.

"I yelled, you heard me," said Edmund.

"No, he wasn't supposed to be here for another 20 minutes!"

"Would you like me to ask him to leave?" asked Edmund amusingly annoyed.

"No, I'm going right now." With that, Susan marched out of her room to meet her suitor.

Caspian and Edmund didn't know what to do next so they let their eyes roam the room.

Edmund turned to Caspian, "So now what do we do?"

Just as he had said that, Caspian's eyes landed on a corset. He had always wandered why women wore them because they always complained about them, he knew that because he had to suffer listening to Susan and Lucy complain about them along with their brothers. Ever since the last time they complained about them, Caspian had always wandered why men didn't wear them either. He probably only thought about it because Lucy made the same point.

Edmund fallowed Caspian's eyes to the chair to where one of Susan's corset sat. "Why do women where those if they are so uncomfortable? Surely they aren't so bad."

This set of a light bulb in Caspian's head… whatever a light bulb was.

"Yes, I do wander to… I wander… would you and Susan be close to the same size?"

Edmund looked at Caspian like he was crazy.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Caspian shrugged nonchalantly. "Just curious."

"Curiosity killed a cat, you know," pointed out Edmund.

Caspian shook his head, "No, curiosity didn't kill the cat, Stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed."

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Then you're stupid."

Caspian shot him a glair. "Don't change the point. Are you or are you not about the same waist size as Susan?"

Edmund rolled his eyes, "Yes, about the same size."

"Then wouldn't you like to know if they do feel uncomfortable? You yourself said that they couldn't be that bad."

No, Caspian was not crazy or stupid, he was idiotic and insane.

"No way! You were the one who suggested it, you put it on!"

"No! Are you crazy? I couldn't fit in that!"

"Ah ha! So if there was one that could fit you, you would try it on?"

"What? No!"

"That's basically what you just said! I happen to know that there are two sizes. One for extremely big women and one for midsized and smaller women. You would count as a midsized woman just like Susan and me. You try it on!"

"No!"

"Chicken! I dare you to try it on!"

Not able to not take a dare, Caspian finally agreed.

"Good. Here, I'll help." Edmund started loosening the strings in the back of the corset and Caspian took of his coat, vest and shirt.

Edmund glanced at Caspian's abs _Gaw! He has an eight pack? That's not fair! I only have a six pack!_

Edmund finally got the strings loosened, "Hold your arms over your head and I'll slide this on over your head." Caspian did as he was told.

A little nervous, Caspian asked what he could do and Edmund told him to hold on to one of the bed post as he tightened the corset.

"Gah! They are uncomfortable! I get the point. Take the dang thing off."

Edmund smirked, "Okay."

Edmund started to tug at the strings but they wouldn't loosen.

"Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? What do you mean, 'uh oh'?"

"These strings aren't getting looser."

"Wha-!"

All of a sudden, Caspian and Edmund heard foot steps coming and it sounded like they were close to the door and about to come in. The sound re-enforced itself when Susan walked in and gasped when she saw the two kings.

"What in the world…" Susan slowly backed out of the room, Caspian and Edmund where to stunned to say or do anything.

Finally Susan turned around and ran out of the room yelling, "Peter! Peter!"

The boys weren't able to move until they heard the unmistakable sound of King Peters foot steps.

Caspian was the first to act, "Quick, behind the bed!"

Both boys dove behind the bed. They heard Peter walk in to the room just seconds upon impact on the floor.

They heard Peter's foot steps slowly making their way around the room. Finally, they made their way to the bed and were slowly walking around the bed…

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hangers are wanderful! I love them so much! Espetally at the very end of a fic and the auther never finnishs the fic and puts the complete sign on it. It's always a sigh of contintment to know that your audiance is going crazy to know what will happen and are begging you to go on because they want to know what will happen next. But the crazy thing is, they already know. They just need to immagon what will happen next. Ingeneus.<strong>

**Any way, Review at your lesture unless your lesture is not now.**

**Love you all,**

**~Massy~**


End file.
